


Break

by vectacular



Series: A-to-Z of Firestorm! [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, trans Takeru, vague references to injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vectacular/pseuds/vectacular
Summary: Takeru wakes up in a hospital.
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Homura Takeru
Series: A-to-Z of Firestorm! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537111
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Break

**Author's Note:**

> I could've gone many ways for this, but the first thing my brain stuck with was this one.
> 
> I've had this written for like... a week, maybe? Idk.

The first thing Takeru’s aware of, is that he can’t move his arm. He groans and slowly starts to open his eyes. A white ceiling greets him, and it’s not his apartment ceiling. Thoughts foggy, he looks around blearily and sees the familiar shape of his glasses on the bedside table. 

He tries to lift up his arm to get it, and then pain shoots up his arm. It’s dull, but it’s there, and not to mention something stopping his arm from moving. Frowning, he leans over with his other arm to reach the glasses and putting him on. 

Takeru stares down at his left arm blankly, which is covered in a white cast. The cast goes up past his elbow, with the cast holding his arm across his chest. 

_Please tell me I’m not in a hospital_ , he thinks, and like a switch in his brain, he starts to register the sterile smell of a hospital. Sighing, he flops back onto the bed as he tries to stamp down his anxiety. 

“Takeru,” someone calls, and he startles as he looks up, bypassing the small wall-mounted TV and going straight to the chairs near him. Where Yusaku is. “Are you okay?” Yusaku’s face pinches, “I mean…“

“I _hate_ hospitals,” he replies and Yusaku winces, curling up more in his chair. 

“Flame called me in a panic, and you were passed out and your arm was… I―I didn’t know what to do,“ Yusaku’s voice is distressed as he explains, and some of his own bitterness of ending in a hospital melts away. “What happened?” 

Frowning, he looks up at the ceiling as he thinks back. Some guy from school followed him, corned him… He was trying to _convince_ him that hanging out with Yusaku was a waste of time, and he vaguely remembers something being said that made him see red. “Dunno, but I think the other guy was worse off,” he says lightly, smiling and lifting up his broken arm. 

Yusaku doesn’t look impressed. 

Takeru huffs, clearly not winning Yusaku over with that one. “Just some asshole.” 

“I was so worried. Your arm looked,” Yusaku’s face twists, “horrible.” 

“Sorry you had to see that,” he says quietly. Yusaku crosses his arms and pulls the chair closer. 

“You’re lucky I didn’t ring up your grandparents while I was panicking,” Yusaku scolds. 

He flinches, “thanks. I owe you one,” he smiles up at Yusaku, who _still_ doesn’t look impressed with him. 

“I also brought your testosterone and a change of clothes since you’ll be staying here overnight,” Yusaku scowls down at him, and he wishes he could melt into his bed to get away from the other’s stare. 

“I owe you a lot,” he corrects weakly, not even bringing up how much he still hates hospitals. 

Telling off done with, Yusaku sighs and reclines in the chair more. “What were you thinking?” 

“You know me, I wasn’t really _thinking_ ,” he says with a laugh, moving his broken arm before switching so he could scratch his neck. 

“ _Takeru_.” 

Yusaku’s tone makes him feel defensive, words appearing before he could stop them, “he was saying horrible things about you!” 

“I don’t care what they say,” Yusaku scowls, eyes boring into him. 

“I _know_.”

“And I don’t need my honour to be _defended_ ,” Yusaku mutters, and Takeru shrinks into his bed even more.

“I know. I’m sorry,” he pouts. “It just… happened.” 

“I didn’t even know him! And I got there and saw your arm looking like it came from some _horror_ movie, and you weren’t responding―“ Yusaku gets up to pace, putting a hand in his pocket while the other gestures at him. 

“I’m fine, hurt but―“ He interjects, though Yusaku doesn’t seem to hear him. 

“―And what if you had brain damage and I didn’t know it?! I was so worried!” Yusaku snaps. 

“Yusaku,” he pleads, reaching out with good arm to him. Yusaku frowns and walks closer, “I’m truly sorry. I never want you to worry over me.” 

“I’d worry over you anyway,” Yusaku points out, but relents and sits back down. 

“Aw, you _care_ about me!” He chirps. 

Yusaku rolls his eyes and pointedly looks away, “don’t push it.” 

Takeru looks at the small table next to him, not noticing a duel disk along with his injection, “where’s Flame?” 

“He’s at my place with Ai and Roboppi,” Yusaku answers.

“Now that’d be something to see. I hope you’re recording there, Yusaku,” he says, and Yusaku laughs. “Since he’s not here, you can be the first to sign my cast,” he waves his cast with a grin, seeing a black marker on his bedside table, probably given out to all people with new casts. 

“Second choice, how nice,” Yusaku says dryly.

_**[Fin]** _

**Author's Note:**

> C is... written mentally. Written into an actual doc, well. The first scene's done! I'm excited to write it though. Just... yeah. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are loved and appreciated~ ♥ ♥ ♥
> 
> [Firestorm discord!](https://discord.gg/dhpZN8N) | [Tumblr](https://lenreli.tumblr.com/post/189512875145/b-almost-800-words-featuring-me-hurting-takeru) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lenreli/status/1202996237995139073)


End file.
